


take me to the lakes

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Licking, Vaginal Fingering, hoe for benedict, lake scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: Sophie Beckett stumbles upon a naked Benedict Bridgerton in the lake, and she doesn't leave but stays to watch...
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	take me to the lakes

**Author's Note:**

> The italics in the first bit are taken straight from An Offer From a Gentlemen to set this up!

_Sophie grinned and headed out the front door. It was a lovely day, unseasonably warm and sunny, and the air held the gentle fragrance of the first blooms of spring. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d taken a walk for the simple pleasure of enjoying the fresh air._

_Benedict had told her about a nearby pond, and she thought she might able that way, maybe even dip her toes in the water if she was feeling particularly daring._

_She smiled up at the sun. The air might be warm, but the water was surely still freezing, so early in May. Still, it would feel good. Anything felt good that represented leisure time and peaceful, solitary moments._

_She paused for a moment, frowning thoughtfully at the horizon. Benedict had mentioned that the lake was south of My Cottage, hadn’t he? A southward route would take her right through a rather densely wooded patch, but a bit of a hike certainly wouldn’t kill her._

_Sophie picked her way through the forest, stepping over tree roots, and pushing aside low-lying branches, letting them snap back behind her with reckless abandon. The sun barely squeaked through the canopy of leaves above her, and down at ground level, it felt more like dusk than midday._

_Up ahead, she could see a clearing, which she assumed must be the pond. As she drew closer, she saw the glint of sunlight on water, and she breathed a little sigh of satisfaction, happy to know that she’d gone in the correct direction._

_But as she drew even closer, she heard the sound of someone splashing about, and she realized with equal parts terror and curiosity that she was not alone._

_She was only ten or so feet from the edge of the pond, easily visible to anyone in the water, so she quickly flattened herself behind the trunk of a large oak. If she had a sensible bone in her body, she’d turn right around and run back to the house, but she just could’t quite keep up herself from peeking around the tree and looking to see who might be mad enough to splash about in a lake so early in the season._

_With slow, silent movements, she crept out from behind the tree, trying to keep as much of herself concealed as possible._

_And she saw a man._

_A_ naked _man._

_A naked…_

_Benedict?_

Sophie grasped, then quickly covered her mouth to hide the noise. Now she should absolutely turn right around and head back to My Cottage. There was nothing proper about staring at a naked man! Especially when that naked man was Benedict Bridgerton! The very man who’d she’d dreamt about seeing naked for years.

As much as she knew it was wrong, Sophie was also curious. Would she have stayed and stared to look at _any_ naked man? Probably not, she told herself. It was the sheer fact that Benedict was standing in the water, his back to her that made her stay.

His physique was lean, but muscular showing that he clearly took care of his body. Water droplets clung to his skin, making Sophie’s mouth water and her hands itch to touch him. This was so so wrong of her, but she wanted to keep looking.

Carefully, Sophie took another silent step, hoping that he wouldn’t hear. Although, if he happened to turn around, she wouldn’t mind getting a peek at what was under the water.

Sophie cursed her naughty thoughts, but crouched down behind a bush to look closer. He bent and scooped up a handful of water, dumping it over his head. Her cheeks blushed hot and red, and never had she wished to be a drop of water so badly.

Suddenly, her ankle twisted and she fell forward into the bush.

“Who is out there?” Said Benedict a moment later, whipping around to look into the forest.

Sophie bit her lip, praying to God he would think it was just an animal. She lay next to the bush, trying not to even breathe. Her heart was thumping so loudly though that he might be able to hear that.

The water splashed as Benedict took a step forward, the water lapping at his hips. “Sophie Beckett,” he yelled, “if you run from me right now, I swear I will follow you, and I will not take the time to don my clothing.”

She let out a small squeak, unsure of what to do. Should she reveal herself as the creepy stalker that she was, or continue to hide? Even then, he was likely to find her, and did she really want him finding her lying in a bush.

“I will catch up with you,” he continued, “because I’m stronger and faster. And I might very well feel compelled to tackle you to the ground, just to be certain you do not escape.”

The thought of him tackling her with no clothes on was very arousing, but Sophie shook her head, getting rid of those wicked thoughts.

Slowly, she got onto her knees, dusting off dirt and leaves from her bodice and hair. There was no use pretending that she wasn’t there.

“Hello, Mr. Bridgerton,” Sophie popped up, trying to appear casual, as if she’d just stumbled upon him.

“I knew it,” he smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Her eyes lingered on his torso, and fell to where the water met his hips. Now her cheeks really turned hot as she pictured what was underneath.

“What are you doing here?”

“Me?” Sophie pointed at herself. “What are _you_ doing here? I was just out for a stroll! The water must be freezing!”

“It is,” Benedict shrugged. “But it’s quite refreshing. You should come in and see for yourself.”

Sophie moved around the bush, hoping that she didn’t look too disheveled.

“Oh, no, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Besides, I’m not wearing the suitable attire,” she pointed down at her borrowed dress which was a bit too big.

“Well, I’m certainly not wearing anything,” Benedict said casually. “I’ll turn around.”

With that, he did just as he said and put his back to her once again.

“No!” Sophie laughed. “I couldn’t! It would be very improper, and what if someone saw us?”

“If you don’t come into this water, then I _will_ come out and get you. Is that something you want, Sophie Beckett?”

_Yes._

“Fine,” she grumbled. “But I’m not undressing.”

She saw his shoulders rise and fall as he laughed quietly. Sophie walked further down to the shore. Her dress would remain on, but she quickly discarded her shoes, tossing them behind her. What on earth was she doing?

As the water touched her toes, she let out a squeal. “Oh, that’s frightfully cold!”

“Very,” Benedict laughed, turning his head slightly to the side. “Now, hurry up so I can turn around.”

“You may turn around any time you like,” Sophie said as she took another step forward into the water, soaking the hem of her skirts. “I didn’t undress.”

“Pity,” Benedict smirked as he turned in the water. He had sunk further into the water, as it now came up to his chest. He swam forward, offering out his hands to her as she let the water consume her.

“It gets warmer the longer you stay in,” Benedict said, clutching her arms and pulling her close.

Sophie was shivering slightly as the freezing water came up to her chest. Perhaps she should have taken off her dress, for now she would have to walk back soaked.

“Do you do this often?” She asked.

“What?” He cocked a brow. “Take beautiful women out on to the lake to try and seduce them?”

Her eyes widened, and then he laughed, shaking his head.

“It really is so easy to make you blush,” he cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her skin.

“I meant, do you come to swim here often?”

He nodded, “When I get a chance. Though I do prefer when the water is warmer. But I don’t mind the cold. Even now,” he wrapped one arm around her body. “It’s getting warmer with you here.”

Sophie smiled and let him place his arm under her knees. Slowly, she laid flat on her back, supported by the water and his strong arms. She was weightless, she was free.

Her ears were covered by the water and so anything Benedict said was muffled, but he looked down at her, smiling. He had the oddest look on his face… like he was going to kiss her.

Slowly, he began to spin around in the water, letting her body float. She closed her eyes and let both her arms lay out to the side. Here in his arms she felt safe, and secure. She felt like anything was possible.

And so she allowed herself to dream of what it would be like to come here with him again. Maybe they would have children, and he could teach them how to swim. Maybe one day they would bring their grandchildren here and tell them the story of how they met and fell in love.

Sophie allowed herself this brief moment to dream, and when she opened her eyes, Benedict was still staring down at her. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, he bent his head and covered her mouth with his.

His kiss was tender, and sweet. Sophie felt the pull of him, and she wrapped both arms around his neck, letting him pull her up from the water. Her body was pressed flush against him as he cradled her to his chest. His tongue parted her lips, seeking entrance.

Sophie wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anything in her entire life. More than she wanted to see Araminta receive the justice she so deserved. More than she wanted to have her independence. Sophie wanted Benedict Bridgerton all to herself for the rest of time.

Moans left their mouths as the kiss deepened and Sophie’s hands grabbed onto his hair, tugging him more forcefully to her.

“Oh, Sophie, Sophie, Sophie,” he murmured.

His hands began to wander and she shivered as it settled on her breast, covering the wet cloth of her dress. Her nipple stood out hard, and he pinched it gently, eliciting a small groan from her lips.

“I want you,” he said softly.

Sophie kissed him again, and broke the kiss, looking up into his eyes.

“Then do something about it,” she nearly begged.

In the next second, Benedict held her more steadily against him and began to walk out of the water. Her dress was heavy, and she knew it would weigh him down. Oh how she wished she’d taken the thing off earlier.

Once he was on dry land, Benedict set her on her feet before grabbing his clothes and quickly laying them down on the ground to make a sort of pallet. Now, he was fully naked before her and Sophie didn’t shy away from taking him in. His backside was taut, and he moved with sureness and grace.

Then he turned to face her and Sophie gasped, taking in his manhood.

“The water,” he blushed. “It uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Makes things shrink.”

“Shrink?” Sophie bit her lip. “I can’t imagine what it will look like when it is at it’s full size.”

Benedict smiled proudly at this, and Sophie mentally patted herself on the back. She knew men loved to hear compliments about the size of their manhoods. And she wasn’t even lying. He was impressively large even now, which only made her thighs ache.

“Would you lie down?” He offered her his hand and she took it, letting him guide her to the ground.

“I would very much like to make love to you,” Benedict sighed as he joined her on the ground, hovering above her. “But you deserve somewhere… a little more comfortable.”

“I am comfortable,” Sophie smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. He caught her hand and placed a soft kiss to the inside of her palm.

“You might be,” he grinned. “But for the things I want to do to you, Sophie Beckett, I will need a softer surface.”

This made Sophie’s whole body explode in flames. Oh how she wanted him, every part of him covering her, inside her and within her.

“Then what are you planning to do here exactly?” Sophie smirked. “I don’t want to catch a chill.”

Benedict loomed over her, and then his hands were at her ankles, gathering up her soaked skirts. Her breath caught in her chest as he pulled them up to her knees, exposing her calves, then further, until her thighs were bare. Gooseflesh covered her skin, and she began to tremble.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Benedict said, lowering himself between her legs. Sophie lost her voice, but only nodded, her hand stroking his head, and encouraging him to keep going.

He pushed the wet material of her dress higher and higher until it exposed all of her. She felt completely bare, and tried to clench her thighs together in shyness.

“No, please,” he said softly. “I want to see you. All of you.”

He moved up her body to place a tender kiss to her lips before returning to the space between her thighs. Waves of embarrassment ran through her. She had barely even seen what lay between her legs herself, and now here was Benedict staring at her most intimate place.

She shuddered as his hot breath blew on her. His strong artistic hands parted her legs on either side of his body — she was wide open for him. Her breath came quick and her arousal grew. Then Benedict let one long finger stroke her thigh before settling on her mound.

“Oh,” she sighed. Gathering what little strength she had, she sat up on her elbows to watch him. Pushing her dress down to get a better view, she watched as Benedict moved one finger along her center, gathering her wetness. The next thing he did nearly brought her to tears.

He brought his finger, covered with her wetness to his lips and sucked, his cheeks hollowing.

“Benedict,” she muttered.

“So good,” he smirked before returning that finger back to her center and repeating the process several times. She grew more wet between her thighs — so wet that she could hear herself as he drug his knuckles across her folds.

Sophie thought it couldn’t feel any better than this. That was until he moved closer and his tongue snaked out between his lips, tasting her.

“Oh my God!”

“Shhh,” Benedict chuckled. “Do you want someone to hear us?”

“I thought there was no one around for miles?” Sophie stroked his hair.

“There isn’t,” Benedict blew cold air onto her mound. “But with the set of lungs on you, someone is likely to hear it when you scream out my name.”

With that, he dove down between her thighs and Sophie’s world came to a halt. All that existed was Benedict and his tongue, moving on her. His hands pressed against her thighs as he lapped at her like a kitten drinking milk.

He made sounds of pleasure, moaning as he drank her down. Sophie’s hips squirmed and she clutched onto his hair for purchase. Her heels dug into the earth and when he inserted one finger, Sophie cried out and began to roll her hips.

Benedict grabbed her waist and helped her roll against his mouth. She chased her pleasure, trying to keep her eyes on what he was doing between her thighs. She’d never seen something more erotic in all her life. Then she looked down between Benedict’s legs and saw his manhood standing thick and long, pressed against the firmness of his stomach. Her mouth watered, and she began to wonder what he would taste like.

His hands gripped her, and his tongue caressed her folds again and again.

“Come for me, Sophie,” he said between licks. “I want to hear you.”

Despite her shyness, Sophie didn’t hold back. Her eyes remained on him as he kept sucking and nibbling. She rolled her hips several more times before finding her peak, letting the waves take her under.

“Benedict!”

“Yes,” he muttered against her. “That’s it!”

“Benedict,” she cried out, her hand clawing at the earth under her. Her body shook, but he held her safely in his arms, laying his head onto her stomach and letting her orgasm play out.

Her hands stroked his hair, and when she regained some of her composure, she tugged on him, wanting him closer.

“Kiss me,” she sighed and he did.

His body covered hers and Sophie moaned as his hard length rested against his thigh.

“I want you,” she grabbed onto his shoulders. “At least, I want to taste you.”

Benedict chuckled, and kissed her nose. “Who am I to say no to that?”

Sophie grinned before rolling out from under him and onto her knees. Benedict’s eyes widened as he looked over at her.

“Now it’s your turn to lie back,” she commanded and watched as Benedict Bridgerton laid back onto the pile of clothes, his body at her mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRRYYYYYYYY!!!! No, I didn't forget to add the ending hehe, but I promise I will write and add another chapter to this ;) don't worry


End file.
